Gruntipedia Fun: The Meta
The i''nvisible guy who kills everybody ''Meta is an ultimate being that cannot be killed even by Chuck Norris . He was injected with pure gruntiness in a secret project called project Freelancer, where spartans are given gruntiness and given armor abilities which seem too advanced to be made by humans as it is more advanced than the Covenant . I mean, that makes no sense, how could they find FIFTY different kinds of technology that could stop time but failed to kill the flood Aids? I mean really. Early life The Meta was orginally known as Maine. He went crazy possible due to being made fun at school when he was a kid. At the age of 14 every girl had rejected him, even Kelly. he had no friends, and was bullied regularly. However, when Kelly came back offered to give him "A good time" he rejected it for reasons unknown. One day, he became so mad and tired of being called names he screamed in rage and proceded to crush the teachers skull into the floor. After the teacher lay "face"down in a pool of her own blood, he imediatly started to randomly gut his classmates. Due to that Maine was sent to the insane asylum. There he met the prophet of haters and escaped with the him. The Meta continued on and eventually was drafted for project Freelancer. He deserted that and went insane, collecting A.Is and armor enhancements. He eventually came across MC and confronted him. Battle with Master Chief MC was unable to stop the Meta in spite of the fact that he is Master Chief . The Meta escaped with little or no damage and went on to destroy yet another planet colony. Watch his battles with other spartans here: YouTube - The Meta What happens in the pit, stays in the pit...or not The Meta was pushed into the heretic pit because he was too destructive to be allowed to live. Nobody exept him knows what happened down there or how he survived without injury, although it is possible he met someone or something down there. Appearance This guy read numerous fanfics on the meta. The meta has long muddy blond-brown hair, blue-green eyes(bloodshot), Actually is kind of funny. (i.e; he was tapping a funny song that he danced to drunk when he was in collage, making Doc laugh.). He is 24 and a half years old. Diet The Meta's "maine" diet consists of : 1. Gruntiness 2. People 3. Grunts 4. Bieber fan 5. Meg Griffin (Who The fuck would eat that?!!! *vomits*) 6. Bad films 7. Bad actors 8. Even worse actors. 9. The lesser race Fate of The Meta The Meta ventured on to avalanche and fought the red and the blue teams. He fell of a cliff, but being The Meta, he survived. He then went on a random killing spree totaling 408+ deaths. He is still at largeand killed slenderman Trivia *It is rumored that The Meta refused to get into bed with Kelly. *The Meta's power is rumored to match that of Master Chief . *Responsible for 9.11. *Responsible for world war 3. *Responsible for world war 4, 5, and six. *The ghosts of Lockout, Blackout, Sandtrap and Forge World are all rumoured to work for him, considering The Meta could kill them instantly just by looking at them in an aggressive manner. *Almost nobody who sees him lives to tell about it. *Fought Master Chief and SURVIVED. *Sometimes eats the bodies of his victims. *People who see him are very, Very, scared of him *Those people cannot verify that because they are dead *Can survive the Flood AIDS . *Is the strong silent type. *Has a kick-ass broom. *He is a living aim-bot. *Can gut somebody with his brute shot. *Survived a stab through the heart with a energy sword. *Survived 4 point-blank shots to the chest with a missile pod. *Survived falling of a cliff into icy water. *Survived a point-blank blast with his own brute shot. *Survived 6 subsequent trip mine detonations. *Survived being thrown 100 feet into the snow. *It is rumored he banged Sarah Palmer *Pwnd a jeep. *Pwnd a pelican. *Pwned Tex *Hates needles (Syringes). *Reflected the sun off his golden visor, vaporizing everyone within a fifty foot radius. *Survived 10 NOVA bombs. (1 NOVA bomb can blow up an entire supercarrier). *Survived multiple chain gun rounds. *He was slightly injured when he fought master chief. *Goes on long killing sprees, seemingly at random. *Is EPIC *Has been thrown into the heretic pit (because he was too dangerous) and climbed out without a single injury. *Can win a game of poker against anywone. *Won 2nd place in a sniper rifle contest against Linda. *Stared into the face of weegee and was not assimilated. *Staring into his eyes will cause 3+ day paralasys. Victims *A number of Freelancers. *A number of spartans . *Billionz: of noobs . *Billionz: of elites. *Billionz: of elite noobs. *You. *Your mom. *Carter (The Meta was piloting a banshee that shot Carter down). *Countless Aids. *Justin Beiber. *Zach Effron. *Countless brutes . *Countless marines *Many Aids popcorns *Reach (Possibly) *The Imperial Stormtroopers of the Master Chief(he would have to killed them to get to MC) Category:B-class articles Category:Unseen Characters Category:Madness Category:Things that kick ass